Destiny
by frostyice
Summary: How did their love survive in a world filled with anger, hate, and greed? Starring Yuna, Tidus and the rest of the crew in Modern Time. If they didn't know each other, will fate bring them together?


Wow, it's been 5 months since I visited here. I had been so busily engaged in schoolwork, housework, and just work in general that I neglected to continue writing. I haven't updated my other fanfiction The Last of the Sorrowful, but I've decided to start a new story just want to begin with something fresh again. So please take a seat and enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFX or FFX-2, or any characters and locations that relates to the games. These are solely owned by Square Enix! Some of the passages below in this chapter are taken directly from the ending of FFX-2. However, the rest of the story and the dialogues are created by me!

Please do **NOT** take any of my work and claim it as your own without asking for permission. I'll be glad to let you post my stories if you email me for permission. Thank you!

Far Away

Narrator: Their story took place in our modern world. It could have happened anytime between the years 1950 to 2000; you, as the audience, may assign the specific time period. Their historical events are quite different from ours (either it did not occur or it did not happen in the same chronological order) and geographical locations are also unalike. To be exact, use your imaginations, even though the story takes place in our modern society, everything can be exaggerated and may not accurately correspond to our view of the world today. The protagonists of the story, Yuna and Tidus lives in different parts of the world, both are in their teens.

Location: Australia 

"Yo, man! What you mean you don't believe in this stuff?"

Tidus looked up at his best friend JA (short for John-Alex) for was standing "Look, I'm trying to finish up some calculations."

"Oh come on, stop finding excuses to not answer me." JA gathered all the papers from Tidus's table and put them into a pile by his side. Tidus reaches to grab it but was too slow, he rolled his eyes and started to walk away from the table, possibly to get away from JA.

"HEY TIDUS!" JA yelled out, sounding a little frustrated. Several people from other table turned around to look at them.

"Shh! Afterall, show some respects for that old librarian."

"Only if you'll listen to what I'm going to say." There was a long pause, the two exchanged looks.

Tidus sat down again and half jokingly said, "You know this isn't right. Forcing me to talk to you against my own will."

"Well, you brought it on yourself. Now listen, class starts in 10 minutes, and could you please just give me your attention for 10 minutes? Don't interrupt me. Look, I know you don't believe in fate, and destiny and these shits, but you got to believe _me_. You and Liz are good together. I mean you know how I was like before, I never believed in all these love talk just like you, until I met Sarah. I mean, of course she's good looking, but it's more than that. Hey don't laugh! I'm dead serious, man; I think she's the one. It's all predetermined for us. Nothing can change it. I'm going to propose to that girl as soon as we get out. Sorry man I changed the subject again. Now, you and Liz are meant to be. You know sometimes I think I remember your first dates more clearly than you do yourself – "

"Whoa, whoa… What's that suppose to mean?"

"Heh… I meant you are born to be a magnet, girls know you are dangerous, but still fall for you. Sometimes I think to myself what extraordinary qualities you possess to get all the girls. But why would I think that way when I have Sarah. The point is that did you ever care about any of them? Well, I know a lot of time you dated the girl for fun and out of a short span of interest, and it wasn't completely your fault. Some deserve your isolation but you got to think of those others too man."

"I never slept with a virgin."

"Well…" JA hesitated to continue.

"This is high school, what do you expect. Come on JA. You know fully well how our lives went before you met Sarah. Surf, party, getting drunk, girls, more party, more girls, don't try to sound so innocent now, I'm not the only one who knows how many girls you fooled around with!" Tidus smirked.

"Dude! If you bring that up again –" JA reacted angrily.

Tidus gave JA a light pat on the back "No worries man, you know we are tight, I'm not stupid enough to betray you, besides it wouldn't be beneficial for me either; I'm still counting on you to talk to Sarah and hook me with that hot chick of hers from the party."

"Hey…don't even think about it. Here I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you about Liz, and you want me to talk Sarah into introduce another friend of hers to you? Man, even if I'm willing to talk to her, she won't. Sarah already warned me this morning when I dropped her off, she said 'Sweety, I know Tidus' your best friend, but Liz is also my best friend, I've known her since kindergarten. I hate to see her so sad everyday; she can't stop herself from thinking about him. JA, if I go talk to him, I'll just storm off leaving him with a broken bone, so could you go talk to him? This has to stop, they have to get back together.' And those were her exact words."

"I'm sorry, but don't you think Sarah is a little to nosy about my business."

"Hey man, it's her best friend. I mean, I've seen the girl myself lately, she's real bad. Her face is huge from crying. Mainly crying about you because you wouldn't call her –"

"But it's been a month…"

"No buts, come on Tidus, take some sympathy on that poor girl. Don't you remember? The first time you saw her at the beach, you were like stoned man. You said to me 'that girl is damned hot' and disappeared before I could react, the next thing I knew, you two were making out in the back of the car, and already doing stuff when you just met each other! And that was in a day." There was another short pause and JA catches his breath.

"JA, I know what you are trying to do here. Persuade me into my own guiltiness, but I'm not guilty. Everything happened too quickly, and I didn't make her do anything; she was more than willingly to sleep with me, and desperate too. And you know what I'm talking about. When you think a girl's hot, it's full of sexual attractions. No love. And Liz should have known and expected that."

"Yes…yes…" JA nodded.

"See, it never works each time when you try to convince me into doing something." Tidus smiled proudly.

"Well…I guess you are right, but only because that whole concept of love doesn't apply to you at all." JA sighs slightly. "Now the worst part will come when Sarah gets all disappointed that I couldn't accomplish even a little task for her."

"Hey, just tell her that I'm not a loving man."

"Just wait, one day, you'll meet that girl of your dreams, and you'll fall head over heels for her. Until that day you are still a free man."

"Haha, ya right, maybe in another 365 years her and I will meet. And if that girl of my dream does exist, she's certainly doesn't live here, maybe in a very distant land." Tidus laughed again in disbelief.

_Brrrrg_. Time for class.

Narrator: Well, it sure will take less than 365 years for them to meet. Now, let's rewind to exactly 15 minutes ago, when JA and Tidus just had their conversation. But this time, our story starts in a different part of the world with our other protagonist – Yuna

Location: U.S. 

Mary (a young maid) talking to herself "What would Yuna like…hmm let's see, how about some tuna sandwich? No, no, tuna has a bad smell. How about… apple pie! Yes, she told me that's her favorite." Mary peeks into the living room where this sweet and melodic piano music is heard. She then walks out to the kitchen.

"Miss Yuna plays very well doesn't she? She'll one day grow up to be a real fine lady, and all the men will be chasing after her like crazy and she'll have everything in the world that she want. Of course she does already, I mean that boy, what's his name…Tom? Always drives her back to home everyday after school in his Mercedes, oh, he's truly a prince charming, all the girls swarm over -"

"Mary!"

"Sorry Mrs. Lynn." Mary blushed a little for her excitement over nothing, she's a sweet girl, really. Mrs. Lynn was the head of the maids; others see her like a mother mostly well respected for her great personality and her long work experiences in the house. Though she can be strict but her intentions are always good. Mrs. Lynn has been working here for over 20 years. Her whole life is dedicated to this family. Of course, everyone is treated exceptionally well; there is no class difference. The maids are all seen as part of the family, that's where all the respects are gained.

"If you let Yuna hear that, she'll become too proud of herself. Now, I always think pride is not a bad thing, in fact it's something very good to have to keep one continuously motivated, but people lose their initiatives if they become to proud of themselves, then they start to become lazy."

"Oh I can never see that in Miss Yuna. She's perfect." Said Mary in an admiring voice.

"She is always working very hard to be perfect. Anyways, what's that you said about the boy called Tom?" Mrs. Lynn asked in a curious manner. She's always well updated on Yuna's life – school, friends, love, work, social, etc.

"Well, just seen her around with him very often after school. Of course, just in the last week. But he's a sweet guy. I mean once when I had to go grocery shopping, I saw these girls following him, no, they were stalking him! But he pretended to not notice and just kept on driving. Well, that's a good sign, isn't it Mrs. Lynn? It shows that the boy isn't interested in other girls, and he's only focused on Yuna." Mary answered naively. She's the kind of girl who believed that fairy tales are true, and one day, her prince charming will ride a white horse and carry her away into a land with flowers and ponies, butterflies and dreams…

"Well, you are still a naïve child… It's very hard to know what people are _really_ thinking these days. And it's not easy to protect Yuna from these things. Sometimes, she must use her own judgment." Mrs. Lynn sighed. She looked up the time and it was almost noon time, "Yuna has been practicing for quite a while, did you prepare some snack for her?"

Mary smiled. "Yes, some apple pie. Hmm…almost ready!"

"Apple pie, not bad. Well don't put too much sugar in their."

"Yes yes Madame. You remind each one of us every day, 'Miss Yuna has a formal ball coming up, and she must not eat much sugar before the gala event'. But Mrs. Lynn, Miss Yuna has a perfect body. She does so much work out, swimming Monday, Yoga and Pilates, Tennis…"

"Yuna does have lots to do, but too much sugar is also not healthy. Anyways, when the pie is ready bring it over."

"Of course Mrs. Lynn." Mary smiled.

Mrs. Lynn walked headed towards the living room. She always has a little headache from talking to Mary; the girl just can't keep herself quiet. But of course, in her own childhood, she was once like this too. Mrs. Lynn stood in the doorway listening to Yuna's beautiful playing, and the stream of notes flowing from one key to the other. She closed her eyes, and listened attentively. As the piece finished, the sound of music from the piano stopped. Yuna turned around to face Mrs. Lynn, tilted her head to the side and smiled. She wasn't just any ordinary girl. Yuna is pretty, very pretty. Her eyes are the most attractive features of her body, both different colors. Her hair falls lightly, her figure is slim, and overall, she was perfect. She doesn't have any makeup on; her natural look could easily win over any man's heart. She was dressed very elegantly with a simple, beautiful satin dress. There wasn't any special occasion; this was the way she always dressed. She lived in a mansion, her mother died while giving birth to her. She doesn't have any other siblings, thus was looked upon as a pearl by her father. Her parents loved each other deeply, this is probably why Yuna's father never remarried, he was an eligible bachelor and there were many young/old women who wooed him with their hearts either going for his wealth or his looks, but he never fell in love with any of them. Not even one. He did date, but none of them could compare to Yuna's mother. In a way, you could say that Yuna's spoiled by her father, but he made sure Yuna didn't grow up to be some snobbish girl. This was the reason why she took so many different classes and learnt so many different things; horseback riding, fencing, dancing, singing, etc. Yes, she is _perfect_. Something her father wanted her to be, but at the same time, he didn't want her to grow up the way _he_ wanted, he wanted Yuna to enjoy life, enjoy time with her friends, have _fun_ and love life. This is why they go on vacations so often, though he's a busy man being the CEO of a company so large that it has it's own agent everywhere in the world across 264 countries. Even though Yuna had everything she wanted, she knew not to disappoint her father and not waste time, money, love, and life. She was brought up in a well-educated, strict environment, but at the same time she had so much love given to her by everyone. She's been the top student in her grade for the past couple of years, she has best friends, she lived an ordinary life, but she wasn't ordinary!

"_Clair de Lune from Suite Bergamasque No.3_ by Claude Debussy. That was beautiful"

"How did you know?"

"You play it so often around the house, it's hard not to remember the name and the composer of the piece." Mrs. Lynn smiled gently.

"I'm glad you like it! I simply love this piece…every time I play it, some strange force takes control of me and I just can't stop. And a story – a story which seem to unfold itself every time the music starts. I see these two people who are deeply in love dancing in a green field covered with white flowers. While the girl dances her dress spins freely, and the boy with the golden hair holds her hand tightly in his. At first it's peaceful and quiet, but melancholy. Then something urgent changes the mood, and something disturbing quickens the pulse. There's something mysterious - a lovely sensuous strain in the melody. It makes me sad. It never seems to end. And this is why I love this piece so much, it makes me wonder; makes wonder what happens to them…"

Yuna was very engaged in what she was saying – more about the story of the girl and boy than the music itself. Or did they become one. Yuna sure likes to think a lot, she didn't just believe in fairy tales, but she believed in true love; and as you can see, she was emotional and sensitive.

Mrs. Lynn patted her on her back "Now, Yuna, was that just about the song or do I see my little girl falling in love with –"

Before Mrs. Lynn could even finish, Yuna interrupted. She didn't like others making guesses like this, and believe it or not, people do it all the time, just because guys chase after like crazy, send her flowers, chocolates, love notes, and other insane gifts. She was annoyed, because she took her emotions and feelings seriously. Mostly, she believed in true love. She didn't want it to be something so simple and unimportant that anyone can bring it up so easily in a conversation. She knew it was more than that. And _love_ in her mind, was romantic, dedicative, and forever. _No jokes on that subject, sorry mate!_

"Mrs. Lynn… I'm not in love, at least won't be until I graduate in 3 months."

Sensing Yuna's uneasiness on this subject, Mrs. Lynn decides to not ask her about Tom. But she was going to say one last thing, "Well, Yuna. Don't be so serious. When love comes, it comes naturally and nothing can stop it. Sometimes taking it too seriously will backstab you, but it's good that you are putting much thoughts into this, making serious considerations before accepting the other's love will prevent mistakes and problems for later. Anyways, you are still young. So many to choose from, you won't miss the _one_," Mrs. Lynn winked at her and Yuna smiled back.

Knock. Knock.

"So sorry to interrupt you, Miss Yuna and Mrs. Lynn. I just thought Miss Yuna you might be a little tired and hungry from all that beautiful playing. And I just made you some apple pies!" Mary walked over with a tray and placed some napkins, fork, and plate on the glass table.

"How considerate of you Mary! Thank you. Hmm just the right timing! I'm starving!"

"Well you enjoy your pie, Mary and I will go arrange your ride for your appointments this afternoon, Yuna."

"Thank you!" Yuna smiled. She was tired after that playing, and after that emotional stir. She had everything, except a romantic life. She wants something, like story illustrated through the music. She wished her life was as melodic and mysterious as the song.

"Where are you?" She asked quietly staring into the clear blue sky through the open window.

**End Notes:** Thank you for taking your time reading the first chapter! It might have seemed boring, and I do admit not much happened in this first chapter mainly because Tidus and Yuna live so far away from each other. I'm trying to develop a twisting plotline, so there will definitely be good stuff coming up! PLEASE leave me a review if you have time, and any suggestion+ve or -ve comments are all welcome!


End file.
